kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bose
There was something about the quiet redhead girl that Buddy had been friends with for as long as he could remember. Something that just made her so beautiful and perfect in his eyes. The way she twirled a strand of her long, scarlet hair when she was overcome with nerves. How she would nibble her lower lip and her eyes would dart around the room, waiting for something bad to happen. The way her laugh was so contagious that affected anyone within five feet and the small snort that would signify the end of it. The way she could hear a piece of music played and give the note it was called without having a second thought. She had him teach her to play the drums, which she had mastered faster than Buddy had learned it himself. She begged him to teach her the piano. She would place her soft hands on top of his long, rough, calloused ones as he played the notes to their favorite songs. He taught her the guitar, which was relatively easy when her fingers became accustomed to strumming the wires of the instrument. And this was where Buddy found himself now, listening to her sing a song that she composed, the melody filling the room. "I don't think that that passenger seat Has ever looked so good to me He tells me about his night And I count the colours in his eyes" She sang so beautifully. Her voice was soft, like the wind, yet soft winds can produce a loud noise when one was silent enough to listen to it. Her voice flowed out of her mouth and pierced his ear with its sweet tune. "He'll never fall in love he swears As he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing because I hope he's wrong And I don't think it's ever crossed his mind He tells a joke I fake a smile That I know all his favorite songs and I can tell you, his favorite colours green He loves to argue, the one and only boy His sisters beautiful, he has his fathers eyes And if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie. Buddy sat there wondering who she could be talking about, his eyes scanning around the room, trying to think of who Rose was singing about. It was the reason he never wanted to date. The only person he wanted to date, was her. He tried to think of people he knew who were the only boys in their family. There was Dolostone Summers, who had three sisters. Jakuson Wilfred had two sisters, but his favorite colour was blue…''Buddy mentally sighed and listened as Rose continued to sing. He looks around the room, Innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long? Rose met Buddy's eyes and gave him a smile, which he returned. ''"He is so oblivious!" she thought as she continued to sing to him. He sees everything black and white Never let no one see him cry I don't let anyone see me wishing he was mine. Definitely Stone! He has such a tough boy exterior! I have to make my move now! Or I could lose Rose forever, and I can't lose her. Buddy thought, trying carefully to think of his plan. I can tell you, his favorite colours green He loves to argue, the one and only boy His sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie He stands there then walks away My God, if I could only say I'm holding every breathe for you Rose took a deep breath as she neared the next set of lines. Hoping with everything she could muster that Buddy would finally see what he meant to her, and hopefully vice versa. He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful" So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green He loves to argue oh and it kills me His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes And if you asked me if I love him If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie Rose finished her song and looked up at Buddy, searching his eyes for any sign that he had understood what she was trying to say to him. "…Buddy…" Rose began, but was cut off when Buddy lunged at her, kissing her lips. Rose stood shell shocked for half a second before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, smiling into the kiss. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes, emerald on hazel, panting from breathlessness. "You finally got the meaning of my songs?" Rose asked after she regained her breath. " No, I thought you were in love with Stone. I couldn't think of what would happen if I lost you to someone else." Buddy replied. "You're the only one that I want, Buddy." Rose said, as their faces came closer together. "This is all cute and way over due, but what sister were you talking about, Rose?" Came the voice of Morgan. The two looked at the door to see Athena with a camera and Morgan, Sophie, and Beckah standing in the room. How come I didn't see them earlier? Rose thought to herself. "Beckah of course," Rose answered, "She's a ginger just like me." She said, making Buddy laugh, and his sisters joined in. WOW! I really hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it! So please make me happy by reviewing even if it's criticism. I'd Lie is property of the one and only Taylor Swift! Love, ~LatinMagicWriter Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:One-shots